Trust
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: There was a reason Maureen cheated and flirted all the time. MoJo fluffy oneshot.


Trust

* * *

Maureen Johnson knew she shouldn't be flirting with others when she had a girlfriend. It was her own common sense, but she couldn't help ignore it. Truth be told, Maureen really loved her girlfriend - Joanne Jefferson - but that wasn't the issue here. In this scenario, or case if you want to put it in a lawyer's terminology, the issue was not knowing if Joanne loved her. That was why Maureen flirted.

They were tests, she supposed. A test of the heart. If Joanne loved her, she would stay with her through thick and thin, and what's thicker than your girlfriend cheating on you in front of your face? Maureen supposed that wasn't as bad as it could've been - she could've been cheating behind her back, right? She knew Joanne was struggling with this test. They fought a lot, but Joanne stayed with her.

It was a test of stability. If Joanne was well enough to care for her properly, wouldn't she be able to withstand constant mood swings, changes in heart, and questionable situations? That's what Maureen hoped. Still, Joanne looked stressed, and Maureen wished she wouldn't because it worried her. Maureen could slowly be pushing the lawyer over the edge and out of her mind? Still, Joanne was able to balance her work and lover without acting so stressed. Who knows, maybe she was becoming a theatre person after all?

Maureen had had a rough childhood. Her father had left her mother all alone, and there was hardly enough money for them to eat. A bad neighborhood, a bad school, and a bad father, Maureen couldn't trust anyone. That was what the real reason behind her flirting was. Maureen needed to know she could trust Joanne. She wanted to - with all her heart, but it was a little hard to.

True, Joanne was always there for her, but they were always on-again, off-again that it was getting weary. Maureen needed love; she was desperate. She would probably be living on the streets with no job and nothing to live for. She would be like Mimi. Her and Roger had fought a lot, too. He had came through for her though after all the trouble: Angel's death, Benny's claim over her, moving to Santa Fe, and the all around baggage they hid from each other. Roger still pulled through for Mimi and loved her.

Perhaps, she hoped, would it be the same with Joanne and she? When the time had come for their final words, would Joanne have been there? Maureen didn't want her lover to admit that at a moment so tragic, for Maureen feared in a situation like that, unlike Mimi, Maureen wouldn't live.  
That was why Maureen had to know what Joanne felt, what it was worth. She had given the word that she would be there for Joanne, and Maureen was wanting that to be returned. Joanne was always pestering _her _to be loyal, but she was all goody-goody with her ex-boyfriend Mark. How was that supposed to look? Maureen had loved Mark - and still does, but she found she loved Joanne even more. Mark was so sweet - sweet enough to let her go, when she could see the hurt in his eyes. Anyone could fall for that face, so was it possible that Joanne would, too?

That was why Maureen flirted; that was why she cheated, lied, and tested. She wanted to be sure her love was true. The moments she had with Joanne were always tender and sweet, and the others were awkward and angry. There were a few good times, but lately there had started to be more and more bad times. As to be expected, Joanne had stayed with her. Though it was awkward and tense, Maureen and Joanne managed to stay together, and it was all because of Joanne. It was like building blocks: Their relationship would build, but Maureen would go out with another man or woman. The tower they'd spent so much time on would collapse, and Joanne would work to build it back up.

Finally, Maureen felt she needed to give the final test, final exam, "Joanne?" she said in a soft voice, which was odd enough for herself.

Looking up and blinking, Joanne hummed a simple, "Hmmm?" It was the first time they had spoken to each other in days.

Take a deep breath, calm down, and keep your head high, Maureen thought to herself. Speaking again, she asked, "Do you love me?"

At first Joanne laughed, thinking it a joke. Then she saw Maureen's face, how serious and deadpan it was. In reply she said warmly, "Of course, honeybear," at this Maureen's heart leapt and her eyes glistened, showing the joy she felt, "Why do you think I put up with you all the time?"

Maureen smiled gleefully and leapt into her lover's arms, giving her a big kiss, "You mean it?" she asked afterward.

Repeating the words Maureen had said when she swore her devotion, Joanne smiled, "_I do_." Relieved and blissful, Maureen could finally trust Joanne, and decided it would be right to give up cheating. That way Joanne could trust her as well.

* * *

_YAY! It's finished! I've had this idea for a while - since my mom and I were discussing why Maureen cheats, and I decided to put it into a fic. I don't know if it's all that good, but I thought it was sweet. This is my first MoJo, and as you can see, it's got that movie scene in it, so I guess it's movieverse. Review, please, if you enjoyed it. Peace out!_

~obsessive-elphaba


End file.
